Chit Chat
by Kasai-Sama
Summary: Upset by Sora's lack of dates, his two best friends dare him to post a bio on a popular dating site for one week. He's certain no one will bother to look. Boy was he wrong /RikuSora, Side Akuroku, possible others/
1. Chapter 1

It was hot, more so than was to be expected on one of the smaller islands that made up the Destiny Islands chain

_Yes, welcome, one and all, to my first ever KH fanfiction. Hopefully this won't be too awful, and I hope you will be gentle in your criticism, it's my first time writing an on-going shounen-ai story. The first couple of chapters will be short, and I apologize. I aim for my chapters to reach and stay at 4000 words apiece by chapter three of the story. I have no idea how long this will be, or what kinds of things will happen. I have a basic idea, but a lot of subplots tend to form as I write, so we'll see. Please bear in mind that this is __**shounen-ai**__, meaning two __**boys**__ engaging in a romantic/sexual relationship. If this isn't to your taste, then don't read it. That should be more than enough of a warning for you. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, there wouldn't be any plot at all, just a lot of romantic fluff and such. I also do not own the website eHarmony, in which I have based the site eDestiny after._

_Many thanks to Cassie-san for being one of the coolest state buddies ever, dedicating two one-shots to me, and just being an all around spiffy person. This one's for you!_

_**Warning: Un-Beta'd**_

It was hot, more so than was to be expected on one of the smaller islands that made up the Destiny Islands chain. Meteorologists had already predicted a humid, heated summer was to be had for the chain, which meant the beaches would be more crowded than usual, islanders seeking the cold blue waters of the vast ocean to wash away grime and sooth sunburns that would be caused by the heat spell. Many girls had seen this as a perfect opportunity to get a faster and more even tan, only to fine themselves moaning in pain a few hours later, lobster red and peeling. For most it was a time to enjoy the pristine and heated outdoors of the island, but some certain teenagers, it was the time to raise the electricity bill.

"Ouch!" a certain red haired girl moaned, reaching over with a pale hand to strike the boy behind her. "Are you trying to make it hurt more?"

The boy grimaced, cheek red from the well aimed slap. "God Kairi, chill! It's not my fault you decided to try and tan when it's a million degrees outside."

Yes, the girl named Kairi was one of the many who had suffered from the hopes of gaining some color in her pale toned skin. Unfortunately, the cream skin tone was easily burned, and now the poor girl was nearly as crimson as her vibrant red hair. Her friends, upon discovering the burnt girl, had had their fair share of laughter before leading the girl into the nearest home of the group, where Tidus, the self proclaimed 'leader' had set upon finding some lotion and attempting to sooth the girl's pain.

And apparently, failing miserably.

Tidus meant well, of course, and many knew about the small, unrequited crush he nursed on Kairi. He was a tall, well muscled guy, and a talented blitzball player at the local school. He was handsome, smart, and had just enough cockiness to have that all over hotness appeal. He could be a bit airheaded, at times, and he carried himself just a bit too high because he was a senior, compared to his junior friends. Still, he was a pal to the group, and everyone loved him.

Kairi, on the other hand, was a slender, pretty girl of 17 years. She was bright and happy, the cheerful splash in their group. There was no doubt she was beautiful, with her silky hair, pretty blue eyes, and a kind smile that was directed at anyone and everyone. Granted, she could be catty at times (like after being sunburned, for example) but Sora Nakayama, the houses owner, couldn't think of any person he was closer to than the redhead. They'd grown up together as children, spending their time on the beach and playing at each others houses. It was common knowledge of how close they were, and Sora was well aware of the rumors. Everyone expected them to eventually get together, marry, have beautiful children, and create a story worthy of the ideal romance novel. Nobody really knew, besides their group, as to why the two had not at least gotten together and dated, and many attempts were made to set the pair up.

"What a sweet girl Kairi is." His mother would say. "You ought to ask her out, Sora, you'd be so perfect together!"

"That Sora is a great guy. Calm, respectful, mature. He's the kind of man who'd be perfect for my daughter." Kairi's father would remark.

Nobody ever asked the two teens what they wanted, they just assumed. And both Sora and Kairi were slightly frustrated.

When reaching puberty, Sora was certain he would fall in love with his red haired friend, and as Kairi grew, she was certain of the same thing. Both watched as each others bodies stretched and grew more attractive, but neither went beyond acknowledging that fact. Sora knew Kairi was beautiful. Kairi knew Sora was cute. They knew they were each others best friends.

But as they grew older, they knew it would never be more than that.

Sora knew that they way he looked at other men wasn't normal. It wasn't normal to wonder what it would be like to kiss another boy, to want to touch another boy. It wasn't normal to be able to look at a naked woman's body and not feel drawn to it. It wasn't normal to be drawn to a mans body the way he was.

He had tried to deny it, but there really was no point.

Sora Nakayama was gay. Undeniably so

He was lucky, said boy reflected, to have friends who had been so accepting. Sure, Tidus had been a little creeped out at first, but that was to be expected, and he knew that Tidus had just been trying to wrap his mind around such a new, unusual concept. And Kairi, upon finding out, had wrapped her arms around him and told him this was ok, that they would always be friends and that she hoped he found someone special one day.

God bless them. Sora knew he was lucky.

"Tidus, I swear, if you poke me _one more time_..."

"It was a accident! I swear!"

"Like the last nine times?"

"You've been keeping count?"

"Tidus, if I didn't need this lotion right now…"

Sora laughed. "Why don't you let me take over, before she claws you?" he offered, and his blond haired friend surrendered without a fight.

"Hey man, better you that me.

"I resent that remark, Sora!"

"Sure you do Kai." The brunet laughed, replacing Tidus behind the girl and rubbing the clear lotion on her shoulders, moving his fingers in a gentle circling motion. "Better?

"Mm, much. See Tidus? It is indeed possible to apply lotion _without_ trying to tear someone's skin off.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kairi let out a breath of annoyance, before leaning into Sora's touch. "So, Sora, seen any cute guys lately?"

She knew this would incur a blush, and indeed it did, the pink spreading across the tan bridge of Sora's nose. Tidus saw this and laughed.

"Yeah Sora, tell us about all the hot studs you've been stalking."

"I haven't _been_ stalking anyone!" Sora insisted, the blush multiplying and deepening to a crimson tone as he looked away, hands stilling on Kairi's shoulders. It wasn't that uncommon for the two to gang up on him like this, seeing as Sora hadn't actually dated anyone since his unofficial 'coming out'. He just wasn't the kind of guy to approach someone like that. After all, only his friends, his twin brother Roxas, and their cousin, Olette, knew anything about his preference. He really wasn't willing to risk the island turning against him. He figured he'd just remain single for the rest of his life.

"What? Dude, that's totally lame. You're not going to get anyone if you don't try." Tidus said, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a sharp breath. "It's gonna get bad for my rep if _both_ my best friends are single and moping about it."

"You'd probably lose your rep if they found out one friend was gay, and one bi."

"Nah, with me by your side, I'll make it the new fad."

Kairi rolled her eyes, standing up and wincing as she stretched out after sitting in a crouched position for so long. She grimaced, rubbing her burned arms gently before sighing and turning to face her brown haired friend. "Stupid as he is, Tidus does have a point. Have you dated _any_ guys at all?"

The addressed boy sighed, shaking his head. "No. I doubt there are many gay guys on Destiny Islands."

"You don't know that. You need to try Sora. "

"Kai, you don't just walk up to a cute guy and ask him if he's gay. Most likely he'll be insulted."

Tidus frowned. "Roxas is gay, isn't he? And he's dating that one guy, what's his name? How'd they meet?"

Sora grinned. "Oh, Axel? Dude, Axel is one of the most 'out' guys out there. He should wear a sigh saying I AM GAY to save him the breath. It was a lucky find."

Kairi smiled. "Do you know him very well? Is he a nice guy?"

"Oh, he's nice, but just so…out there. He's crazy and hyper, and completely unlike my have-no-fun brother. I'm surprised that Roxas didn't kill him after the exploding oven."

"Exploding oven?"

"Don't ask."

Kairi laughed. "Well, they do say opposites attract. This case seems to prove that point. What kind of guy would be the opposite of Sora?"

"Someone smart, strong, and handsome?"

"Oh gee, thanks Tidus."

Kairi clapped her hands together. "I know what we can do! Sora, have you ever tried on-line dating?"

Sora looked at her, gawked at her really. His blue eyes opened to their full width, and his mouth slowly slipped open until his jaw was hanging loosely down. Tidus noticed this, and subtly pushed the jaw back into place.

"Dude, breath."

"Kairi…Kairi said…on-line dating? Kai, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

She shook her head. "I'm not. I think it might be worth a try. Tidus, you know that one dating sight for the Island chain?"

"eDestiny?" Tidus asked, before nodding. "Yes, I know it. My sister Selphie used it before, she loves it. You post a bio with your orientation and all that jazz, and it's posted in a section with other people like you. You meet some chick or dude, chat for awhile, arrange and meeting and bingo! One new boyfriend or girlfriend, free of charge."

Kairi grinned. "Sora, that's perfect! You could meet other guys like you who live in the Island chain!"

"Kai, that's crazy."

"C'mon man, grow a spine! It's worth a try."

"It's not! I'm not doing it!"

"Wuss!"

"What? Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Prove it!"

"How?"

Tidus grinned, leaning against the off white walls of the comfy living room. If his smirk was any indicator of what was to come, then Sora was rightfully worried. "You want to prove your worth? Ok. I dare you to post a bio for yourself on the site and keep it there for a week. During this time, you have to check up every day to update what needs to be updated and talk to people. You can't lie; you must be honest about your orientation and what-not."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Sora, eyes stretched wide, turned to Kairi, choking out his words desperately. "Kai…you aren't going to let him do this are you?"

There was a sympathetic look in his friend's eyes, but she nodded her head. "Sora, where's the harm in trying? You're the only one of us who hasn't dated somebody before. Who knows? You might meet someone special."

"Or I could meet some child molester."

She snorted. "Sora, don't be stupid. It's just for a week! Seven days. If nothing happens, you delete the bio, and never have to see the sight again."

Tidus nodded. "We all know Sora won't ever ask a guy out in person anyway. Some things are easier over the internet."

Sora crossed his arms, closing his eyes and shaking his head in a gesture of pure disbelief. He opened his eyes, waiting for his friends to jump up and scream "JOKING!" before laughing at him and telling him how silly he was. When he opened his eyes, however, he found both of his friends staring at him with the utmost sincerity on their faces. Well, Kairi was anyway. Tidus didn't really pull of that look very well.

He groaned. "You guys are being serious, aren't you?"

Tidus grinned. "As serious as the day I swore to be the greatest Blitzball player ever."

He looked at Kari. She nodded. "We're being very serious Sora."

He sighed, turning his head to face the window. The sun was out and blinding and he flinched as his eyes burned from too much contact. Would it really be so bad? It _was_ only a week after all.

_No! I will not give them the satisfaction of giving in!  
_

_They just want to help._

_It's a dating site!_

_So?_

_So, what's the problem?_

_It's a DATING SITE!_

_Still missing the point here_

_Why am I even talking to you? You're just a voice in my head!_

_Good question idiot._

_Prick._

_Your friends are waiting, you know._

_Oh yeah._

Having ceased his mental battle, the brunet sighed, turned to his friends, and said. "You really aren't going to give this up, are you?"

His two friends looked at each other, wearing identical smirks. "Nope."

He groaned, massaging his head against oncoming headaches, and the voices screaming that he was an idiot for what he was about to say. "Fine, fine, I'll post a bio on the site."

He grimaced as he heard the slap of hands in celebration. It was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me you're not on the site I think you're on

_Wow, people actually like this story. Amazing. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You made me feel so special . Thus, I reward you all with the next chapter. So close to that 4000 words per chapter! With anyne, I'll meet that goal next chapter. We'll see._

_Without further ado, here's the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Final Mix would come to America so my sisters and I could be happy_

_Chapter is dedicated to Cassie-san, because to owns at life, and to my sisters, Kirby and Kai, for being good at supporting/nagging me. Love you all!_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-_

"Please tell me you're not on the site I think you're on."

It was late in the evening, and the bright sun was slowly dipping behind the horizon to give way to the oncoming twilight. The soft evening breeze was a beloved gift after such a sweltering morning, and the windows in the room were open to encourage the wind to come in and cool the house. The rumbling of a car could be heard, along with the opening of the garage, gave notice of someone leaving to house for a while.

It was the departure of that said person that allowed him to be on that site in the first place.

With a chuckle, the male at the computer turned around in his chair to face his older brother, the source of the prior sentence. "Well, that depends. What site _do_ you think I'm on?"

The elder sighed, setting his pencil down so he could turn his eyes to the boy in the chair. "Would you like me to be perfectly blunt, Riku?"

The boy named Riku reached up to flick a strand of silver-blue hair out of his eyes. "Seph, when have you ever been perfectly blunt? You're a freakin Literature professor. You sweeten up everything you say with long words and flawless grammar. The day you become perfectly blunt is the day I get married. And given that I can't even walk straight, I am never going to like women, because I am gay. There for, I will never get married, and you will never be perfectly blunt."

With that, Riku turned back to the computer, eyeing the form thoughtfully. Username? Check. Alright then. 'Good enough for you?"

Sephiroth Ueyami, nicknamed Seph, let out a sigh. "Did you have to be so crude, Riku?"

A laugh. "Seph?"

"Yes?"

"That's being perfectly blunt."

A groan behind him was the only thing Riku needed to assume that he had successfully given Sephiroth a headache. Mission accomplished. "Anyway, what website did you think I was looking on?"

"To be perfectly honest, a dating website."

Riku let out a low whistle. "Accurate as always, Seph. How do you do it?"

"I see bright bold letters that tell all." Sephiroth murmured, sarcasm apparent in his deep voice. His bright green eyes flicked to the screen, where bright letter could be seen spelling out 'eDESTINY in bright red script. "Everyone knows about that site, Riku"

Riku shrugged, turning back to the screen and typing in a few more words, occasionally pausing as he considered what to write next. In truth, he'd never expected to find himself here, on a dating sight of all places. He was Riku Ueyami, local heart stopper and well known lady killer. He had girls throwing themselves at him, begging for mere minuets of his attention. He was a very attractive man, after all, with that stunning silver hair, and eyes in a rare, but stunning aquamarine. He was toned from running on the beach and swimming with his friends, and he had a voice that could stop and melt just about anyone in their tracks with a single word. He had that sort of arrogant confidence, not enough to be rude, but enough to give him that untouchable aura that brought people to him like moths to a flame, wanting to see if they could figure out the mystery that was Riku. He had no trouble with finding attractive women.

Unfortunately, Riku didn't want /those/ kinds of dates.

Riku had noticed rather early in life that he wasn't drawn to girls like other boys were. When he had been young, he'd never understood as to why his friends starting gaping at girls as their bodies began to change. It was nothing special to him. He'd rather play with his friends than go watch girls, who giggled too much and wore frilly clothes and stared at him just a little too long with eyes just as little too mischievous.

He remembered one day, when he was ten years old and walking home from his middle school. His mother hadn't been home, she was still working at the local bank, and his father was still away. His older brother Loz was staying after to study with his teacher, and the twins, Kadaj and Yazoo, didn't get home until later in the day. Sephiroth was home, most likely upstairs in his room where he liked to study and read. Riku had set his backpack down, and then headed upstairs to say hi and alert Sephiroth to his coming home.

Entering the hallway, he was surprised to hear something clacking down by his brother's room, like something was smacking itself against the wall. He had flinched, startled by the sound, his small body pressed against the wall as he eyed the door warily. When the sounds stopped, he began to walk slowly down, tiptoeing quietly to his brother's room.

That's when the moans had started

Riku had stilled again, his hand half-way to the brass doorknob. He could recognize Sephiroth's voice, and another one, strangely familiar, and definitely male. The door wasn't all the way closed, a thin crack revealed, if one twisted in just the right way, Riku had found, a most peculiar sight

Sephiroth was sprawled on his bed, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a loose blue t-shirt. He was shifting against an object, clad in gray. The object had curled its arms around Sephiroth, and was clinging to him desperately, fingers tangled in the loose azure fabric of the shirt. After shifting a bit, Riku could see that said 'object' was actually a male he was quite familiar with. Cloud was one of Sephiroth's good friends; they attended the same college. Cloud didn't say much, but he had a nice sense of humor when he did talk, and he seemed pretty smart, the kind of friend that Sephiroth was likely to have.

Of course, it didn't look like they were 'just friends' from Riku's point of view.

Sephiroth had his mouth attached to Cloud's neck, making sucking sounds, and Cloud was twitching underneath him, mouth open and panting, blue eyes half closed. He wasn't making any attempts to stop Sephiroth's actions, if anything, he was tugging his older brother harder against him, and the noises he was making seemed almost encouraging. The moans he was making sent a strange shiver down Riku's spine, and he could only watch. He had no idea what the two of them were doing, but he couldn't help but stare. Even was Sephiroth lifted his lips and look right at him, he didn't run away.

The two brothers stared at each other for a long while, Sephiroth massaging Cloud's side to occupy him in his momentary distraction. Riku wasn't sure if he should leave or not; Sephiroth didn't seem too mad.

Then Sephiroth broke the gaze, hand sneaking up Cloud's shirt and Cloud was moaning and Riku was running, fast as he could, back to his room, because it had just occurred to him what was going on, and could two guys even do that? He felt hot and a strange warmth was curling inside him. He had leapt under the covers on his bed, curling inside himself, not entirely sure if he was running from his brother and Cloud…doing that, or the funny feelings he was getting from watching them.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed tangled in the gray quilt, hours or minuets, he wasn't sure. He heard the moaning stop, and footsteps down the hall, hurried, whispered murmurs too low for him to hear. He heard a door shut, the garage open, and the roar of a motorcycle steadily growing quieter as Cloud returned home for the night. He knew it was just he and Seph in the house now, and he wasn't sure he could look his brother in the eye after that….er…performance.

There was a light tap on his door, and Riku slowly de-tangled himself from his comforter to stare at the door. "Riku?"

It was Sephiroth. Riku remained quiet

"Riku? Come on, I know you're in there."

No answer.

"Fine. I'm coming in."

Riku had twitched and dove back under the sheets just as the knob turned and Sephiroth entered. Riku could hear his brother chuckle.

"Riku, come out. I know you're down there."

Maybe if stayed really till, Seph would give up and leave.

No such luck. He could feel the bed sink as Sephiroth settled himself on Riku's bed, right next to the lump that was him under the covers. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I lost track of time and didn't here you come home."

Riku remained still under the covers, but his voice betrayed him, and he found himself asking "Why were you guys…doing _that_?"

Sephiroth had sighed, and the bed shifted as he leaned back. "Ah…well, that's rather complicated, especially since you're very young Riku. Cloud and I…we're very close…closer than normal friends are. I don't even know if 'friends' truly is an…accurate word to use for us. It's quite a bit deeper than that."

Riku finally allowed his head to stick out of the blanket. "You're right. I don't get it." He said, a very child like pout crossing his face. "Are you guys in love or something?"

Sephiroth coughed delicately, a light blush spreading across his face, which was twisted into a rather uncomfortable look. "Eh…I don't know if 'love' is quite the right word, but…something like that, yes. We care about each other as more than friends."

"Like how mom loves dad?"

Sephiroth looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yes, it's very close to that. We care about each other, we like to spend time with each other. And…sometimes the feelings we have tend to manifest themselves in physical forms, such as…well, you saw what we were doing there."

Riku was now sitting up in his bed, blanket forgotten as he looked at his brother with curious eyes. "Does this mean you don't like girls?"

Sephiroth was quiet for a minuet, before he let out a little sigh. "Yes Riku, I don't like girls like that. I like my study partner Tifa, and I like Cloud's sister, Areith. But I don't like them they way I do Cloud. I don't like anyone else that way."

"So the feelings you have are special?"

"Yes. The feelings that we have a very special."

Riku sighed, leaning backwards and flopping on his bed, fisting the covers idly. "But isn't that bad? A lot of people say it's wrong and disgusting."

"Do _you_ think it's wrong and disgusting, Riku?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Oh? And why not?"

He pulled himself up again, shifting until he was on his stomach, staring up at Sephiroth. "Because…well, you guys love each other, right? I mean, yeah, it's a little…funny."

Sephiroth's lips twisted into an odd smile. "Funny, Riku?"

"Shut up." The younger murmured, averting his gaze. "You know what I mean. It's not something you see all the time. But, if you guys love each other, well, it's ok right?"

Sephiroth smiled, and nodded. "Right."

Suddenly, Riku's eyes went wide. "Seph, do you guys…kiss each other?"

Sephiroth, couldn't help himself, he laughed, a deep low laugh that came from the back of his throat. After Riku had witnessed them doing…some rather intimate things, he wanted to ask about simple kissing? How cute.

"What? Mom says you always kiss the people you love. That's why she kisses us all the time."

Sephiroth sighed. "She misses our father. He hasn't actually lived in the house since…I think it's been since Kadaj and Yazoo were born. He just comes for occasional visits now, and mom hasn't seen him in awhile. When you can't see the person you love as much as you like, you start craving love from other people."

Riku shrugged. "So, do you?"

Sephiroth laughed again. "I thought that would be obvious, but yes Riku, we do kiss. Quite a lot, in fact."

"Does it feel nice?"

"Yes, very nice. It always feels nice to be kissed by the person you like."

Riku nodded, before rolling on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was beginning to have a realization that him feel both relieved and sick to his stomach at the same time. He had never liked girls before, he preferred to hang out with his friends. Male friends. He had one female friend, but he never liked her like _that_ and they never talked about dating, even though she was very cute. Maybe…maybe he liked boys too?

"Seph?"

"Hm?"

"How…how do you know if you like guys and not girls?"

Sephiroth looked down at him from his sitting position. "Why do you ask?"

Riku flushed. "Ju…just curious."

There was a thoughtful look in Sephiroth's eyes, but he didn't comment on Riku's stuttering answer. "Well, a pretty big clue is when you don't start to like girls when most of the other boys do. If you find yourself looking at boys instead of girls, well, that pretty much settles it. At last, that's how it was when I was younger, it's different for everyone."

Riku found himself shifting uncomfortably as he listened to Sephiroth's description. He didn't like girls. He liked to play with guys. He only had one female friend, who was very pretty and sweet, but he didn't like her like that.

And when he'd seen his brother with Cloud…it had sparked something akin to jealousy within him, that Sephiroth didn't have to deal with girls, but could kiss Cloud. Kissing someone with Cloud seemed much less icky than kissing a girl. Was that because he thought Cloud was cute?

Or because Cloud was a male?

"Is it bad, Seph, if you like guys?"

"I like guys, and I don't think it's bad."

Riku nodded. "What…what if I said that…I liked guys?"

He braced himself for something, a degrading laugh, a slap, or some sort of punishment, not really taking into account the Sephiroth had confessed the same thing minuets ago. He was so used to hearing of how such a relationship was forbidden, taboo, and disgusting. He'd heard the names, the insults. He had never considered himself becoming a future victim of said words.

But then again, he really didn't like girls like that. Weren't some weird insults better than being stuck with a girl for the rest of his life? Kissing them? The thought made him flinch.

"If that's the case Riku, then you need to be careful. You know that not a lot of people like that sort of thing. You need to keep quiet about it. I don't want you getting hurt."

Riku nodded, finally able to meet his brother's eyes again. "How did you find Cloud then, if you have to be quiet?"

"I found Cloud through a dating site run by my college. It's not a very fool-proof way to find someone, but it worked for me. In other case, you just end up finding someone. You'd be surprised how often it happens, just by luck."

Riku looked up at his brother. He was having that weird feeling again, of elation and illness in the same rolled up emotion. "Seph." He began shakily. "Will people hate me, when they find out?"

The elder sighed, before gathering his brother into a half sort of embrace. Being a good seven years older than the ten year old Riku had given him more of a fatherly regard in Riku's eyes than a brotherly one. Riku instantly went slack in his arms, relaxed, trusting.

"They won't hate you as a person, Riku, but they will hate the decision that you've made. Quite often, it can seem the same, and be just as painful, which is why you must be careful. Tell only people you trust, people who you know care about you. Otherwise, keep silent about it. If you tell even one person with a loose mouth, you'll be surprised on how fast it can spread. You'll gain quite a bit of attention, and most of it will be negative."

He topped, running his fingers through Riku's hair soothingly as the younger trembled in his arms. "So you must promise me you'll be careful, and if anyone starts to bother you, I want you to promise to tell me. This isn't the kind of thing you want to go through alone."

Riku nodded. "Ok, I promise."

Sephiroth smiled and gave his brother one last hug. "Good. Now come on and come downstairs. Mom called while you were still at school and said she wanted us to set the table for dinner tonight. I'm not letting you be lazy tonight."

Riku let out a sigh, but devotedly followed his older brother outside his room. "And Riku?"

"Yes?"

"Keep quiet about everything I've told you."

That had been eight years ago, Riku reflected. It had been this probably been his first realization of his sexuality. Now, at eighteen years, he was quite certain. He craved a males touch and kiss, but he ha never dated a male before. He still played by his brother warning and kept quiet. Only his best friends Wakka, and his good only female friend, Namine, had any idea that he was gay. He didn't want it getting out, so he had decided to play it safe. eDestiny was a dating site reserved for the people who lived in the Destiny island chain. There was a section for people with a homosexual preference, and that's where Riku was now, idly flipping through profiles, looking for someone to chat with.

"I never expected you to go to a dating site, Riku."

"That's where you found Cloud, right?"

"It was a college dating site. Quite different than what you have up now."

"A dating site is a dating site."

"Whatever you say, Riku."

But Riku wasn't listening. His eyes had strayed over to a profile a of a young boy, one year his junior. Unlike most, his profile wasn't advertising for sex or talking about how handsome they were, and talking about how they desired one nighters. It was a simple profile describing likes and dislikes, and other simple facts about him, what island he lived on, his interests. Riku let his eyes drift up to the username

_Spreadacrossthesky_

Wasn't that a line from a song? Riku wasn't sure, but his hand hovered over the mouse, the arrow resting over the 'Send Message' button. This person was, by far, the most decent person on this site. And really, you couldn't go on a site like this and just sit back and wait for things to happen. You had to take incentive.

He clicked the button and a tablet came up. He typed up a quick sentence, and pressed send. Nothing too simple, but nothing too formal. A way for two people to break the ice.

"Hey Seph?"

"Hm?"

Riku grinned. "I think I found something.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Some distance away, Sora was finishing up an essay on the second world war, adding the finishing touches to the well writing piece. Having finished editing, he was surprised to see that he had a new e-mail message. Who would send mail this late at night?

He clicked on the link, and was brought to his account. The e-mail said that he had one new message on eDestiny, and offered him a link to see the message.

Someone had actually looked at his account?

Trembling slightly with the shock of this revelation, Sora clicked the link, logging in and accessing the message. The message had been sent from _separatedanguish_, which Sora though was a rather interesting user name. He opened the message.

_Hey. I saw your profile, though you seemed like an honest, decent guy, unlike most of the people on here. Thought maybe we could chat sometime. Message me_

_SA_

Sora stared at the message. He had been contacted. Someone had contacted him

Somebody was interested in Sora

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-_

_Oh ho, the plot begins. I'm very happy that I got the first two introductory chapters up, now I can actually get into the plots that are to come. Can't wait D_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kairi

_Dudes, I live O_

_Ok, I'm sorry for the delay in chapters. School has stared and I, being a junior, have a lot of work to get done if I want to make good grades and get into a good college. Right now, I can only work on my stories during the weekends, so updates might have a little more space between them. I'm sorry. But at least I have this one right?_

_Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Kai, my beloved sister, who gave me a good kick every time I tried to procrastinate on this chapter. Thank her, not me. Thanks Kai 3 _

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kairi!" Sora wailed, knocking sharply on the white door. "Would you hurry up? We're just going down to the train station!"

It was the next day, and thankfully the weather had cooled down to a more average island temperature, something the blue eyed brunet was grateful for. He sighed when he received no answer from hid friend, flopping back against the opposite wall of the hall wall and sliding to the hardwood floor. Today, Sora's cousin, Olette Leonheart, was coming to visit for the remainder of their summer vacation, to keep out of her parent's way while they set up the inn for the year. Squall and Rinoa Leonheart, Sora's uncle and aunt, lived deeper into the busier tourist areas of the island, near town, where they kept an inn/apartment complex. Olette and her parents lived on the bottom apartment, and the rest of the space was rented to tourists and locals who needed a place of residence. It was close briefly for the second half of summer for renovations, so Olette would be staying with the Nakayama's to keep out of trouble.

"Kairi!" he yelled again, still sitting down on the floor. 'Come on! I don't want to be late to miss her train."

"Her train arrives in a half an hour Sora." Came the reply from the red haired girl

'It takes us twenty minuet to walk there!" was his protest

"Only because you always insist on stopping for ice cream on the way there."

Sora was certain he could hear her smirk, even with the door between them, and he let out a groan. "But it's so hot out!"

"This is hardly hot for the island Sora, you just want the ice cream."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He grumbled.

It was one day after he had been contacted by the mysterious _separatedanguish_, and just thinking about the mysterious person sent an uneasy feeling from the tips of his toes upward through the rest of his body. He truly had hoped that he, a simple boy, would be ignored and he could take down his profile and return to a life of normalcy in his life.

Living alone…all alone.

_Whoa there man, leave the emo moments to Roxas._

He laughed suddenly, but the laugh was hollow and lacking of any sort of cheer. "Guess you're right."

"Sora? Who are you talking too.

Oops

"Uh…" he murmured, scratching the back of his head. "Myself?"

"Right."

She opened the door, brushing a few strands of red that had already fallen from her high ponytail out of her face. She had pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a pink top. She looked cute, and Sora offered her a smile. "Finally ready, princess?"

"Shut up."

He laughed, standing up and the two walked downstairs, still poking fun at each other all the way down.

"Oh? Is Kairi coming with you?" Sora's mother asked, brushing some of her short brown hair out of her face as she looked up from the stove. She was a fairly short woman, standing a few mere inches over her son, with pixie cut brown hair and caramel brown eyes. She stirred the contents of the pot idly as she smiled at her son and his friend.

"Hello Mrs. Nakayama." Kairi said politely, offering her own smile. "Yes, I'm keeping Sora company while he goes to pick up Olette. Make sure he doesn't get distracted." Kairi replied, and the two women shared a laugh of Sora's short attention span, causing the named boy to blush and mumble something about 'embarrassing mothers.'

"Well, don't delay for too long. It'd be awfully rude if Olette arrives and no one is there to greet her. I'd send Roxas, but he and Axel and setting up the guest room right now." Mrs. Nakayama said, a light smile playing upon her face. As if on cue, there was a crash, a groan, and a cry of 'fuck!' before Sora's twin brother was able to stumble out of the bedroom, looking fazed. Only his crown of cornflower yellow hair betrayed any difference between him and Sora.

"Roxas? Is something wrong?" their mother asked, turning from the pot to stare at her son, a slight frown on her face.

"Nope, everything's fine. Just a little…inconvenience." The boy murmured, before spinning around and re-entering the bedroom. Sora could only catch a 'God dammit, Axel!" before the door slammed shut. His mother sighed.

"What am I going to do with him." She muttered, but there was laughter in her voice as she turned back to her cooking. "No, I'm happy for them. I think Roxas needs someone like Axel in his life."

Sora arched an eyebrow. "You think so?"

She nodded. "He always was a bit of a loner, you know. I was always a bit worried about what would happen to him as he got older, and social skills became more important. But Axel seems to be bringing him out a bit. They…complete each other, in a way…with Roxas's silent composure, and Axel's…well, being Axel. I'm happy for the both of them."

He grinned. "No hard feeling about the oven, then?"

"Roxas is saving up the money as we speak."

Sora and Kairi both laughed, before bidding goodbye to Sora's mother and exiting the house, entering the sunny day outside. Sora and Kairi were both fortunate enough to have houses near the ocean and sandy beaches, as opposed to the busier areas of downtown. It didn't take long for them to reach the warm sand, and both of the teens leaned down to remove their shoes so they could walk in the white sand on their way to the station.

"So, where's Tidus today?" Kairi inquired, skipping a few steps down the beach, watching in amusement as a crab scuttled underneath her feet. "Why couldn't he come along?"

"He had a date with Yuna today." Sora replied, letting out a chuckle. "You should have guessed that Kai. He's spent, like, every day with her since they started going out. He's crazy about her."

Kairi laughed. "I had Physics with her last year, and she was my lab partner. She's really sweet, and smart too. Maybe she could teach Tidus a thing or two."

"Einstein couldn't teach Tidus a thing or two." Sora said, smirking as the two exiting the beach, stopping to slip their shoes back on before heading down the stone pathway. "He sucks at science."

"Good point."

That instigated another laugh from the two teens as they continued down the path way. It was a bit past noon, and tourist and natives alike were stepping out to enjoy the sunshine. Sora and Kairi maneuvered their way through the things of people with mutters of 'excuse me' about every other second before they reached the steps leading into the station. Climbing the steps and escaping the sea of people, the settled themselves into the waiting room and sat down, slightly out of breath from the heat, and being tossed round by the crowds.

Kairi reached back, yanking her scrunchie out and letting her hair fall onto her face. "So, Tidus will be spending the summer with Yuna, and you'll be busy with your on-line boyfriend. What will I be doing?"

"I don't have an on-line boyfriend!" Sora protested, shaking his head so that brown spikes bounced, but remained, for the most part, in place. "I just…met this one guy…"

"You met someone?" Kairi squealed, causing several stairs to be cast their way. "I knew it! I knew this on-line thing would be good for you!"

"Kairi, quiet!"

"So, tell me all about him!" she said, ignoring his plea and practically bouncing in her seat. "How old is he? Does he have a picture? Is he cute? What island does he live on? Is it close? Do you recognize that school he goes to?"

"Kai…"

"I knew this would work. You're finally going to get someone!" Kairi said, throwing her arms around the boy. "And here I thought you'd end up alone!"

"Kairi, I haven't even talked to him yet."

"So?" she asked, grinning. "Relationships don't start out instantly. You have to work at them."

Sora groaned. "Don't get too excited. It could be anything."

She merely grinned again, releasing him from the tight embrace and settling back into her seat. "I have a good feeling about this. Something's going to come out of this, Sora. Just wait."

"Right."

The two were stopped from their debate when the automated voice announced the arrival of A-17, Olette's train. People began to get up and wander to the welcoming area, Sora and Kairi following, to watch as the silver bullet train pulled in and stopped at the Golden Beach train station. The doors parted with a hiss, and the passengers began to spill out, bearing their luggage and searching for friends and family. Sora craned his head, trying to see above the crowds, looking for his cousin.

"What does Olette look like?" asked Kairi, peering through the crowds as well

"Brown hair." He muttered, not really realizing that no one could distinguish a person with that mere detail alone. "There!"

The girl dismounting the train was slender, a spritely girl with soft brown hair that fell in gentle curls down her front. She was clothed in an orange tank top printed with flowers lined in white, and a red sarong wrapped neatly over a pair of khaki shorts. She wore tan sandals on her feet, and a brown messenger bag was tossed over her shoulder, a rolling suitcase dragging behind her. Her eyes were the color of Chinese jade, and her mouth curved into a smile at the sight of her cousin.

"Sora!" she cried out with delight, running as quickly as she could with her luggage in tow, and throwing her arms around the boy. "It's been forever! How are you?"

"Good!" he said cheerfully, returning the embrace. "I missed you though. How are things at home?"

"Fine. The inn's being set up, and we've already had some reservations for our rooms. Most of our apartments are vacant though, but that's never been a problem. Where's Roxas?"

"He and Axel are setting up the guest room for you."

"Oh yes, I finally get to meet the infamous Axel." She said, smirking. "And who's this?"

Kairi, who had been politely remaining quiet throughout the small exchange, now stepped forward and extended her hand. "I'm Kairi Kobayashi, Sora's friend. It's nice to meet you."

Olette grinned. "Of course! It's nice to meet you too, Kairi. Sora tells me so much about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too, Olette. It's nice to meet the girl who's been Sora's source of strength for so long." She replied, and Sora couldn't help but notice the slight blush that spread across his friend's cheeks, or the shy smile the played on Olette's mouth as Jade green met sapphire blue and unknown feelings swept between them. The attraction between the two, even after they had met for the first time, was obvious.

Sora couldn't help but grin. It was going to be a great summer.

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riku was splayed out on his bed, staring up at the white ceiling fan as it made lazy circles, stirring the air in his room. It was evening, and the sky was a salmon pink as the sun dipped behind the clouds and the world gave way to the darkness. The digital clock flashed the time in bright read numbers, 7:54, and Riku sighed. _Late again, are we?_

"Riku!"

The call of his name snapped the silver haired teen from his half awake state to stare at the open bedroom window. Sliding off of his bed and walking to the source of the sound, Riku peered down and was met with a pleasant surprise. "Axel."

The named man grinned, peering up at her friend from his position on the back lawn. "Can I come up? Is your mom gone?"

"She's out working." Riku replied, lashing a grin down to his best friend and moving out of the way. "Come on up."

With skills that had obviously been practiced man times over, Axel gripping the thick green ivy vines that grew over the sides of the Ueyami home. Giving an example of excellent upper body strength, the man began to scale up the sides, using the ivy as support under he was able to grip the beige window pane and tumble, lacking any grace, into Riku's room.

"Nice, Axe." Riku laughed, earning a glare from his green eyed friend as he walked back to his bed, returning to his position on the mattress. "So, how's your boyfriend?"

Axel pushed up from the carpet, leaning against the wall in an attempt to salvage some of his pride after the embarrassing tumble. "He's great. You wouldn't believe the things he can do in bed. I mean, last night he took his mouth and-"

"Stop right there." Riku interrupted, waving a hand in the air to emphasize the point. "The last thing I want to hear is about your wild sex life."

"Aw, Riku, you're just jealous."

The comment had hit a sore spot, but Riku kept a neutral face, smirking a little as he glanced over at his friend. "Based on what I've seen in the changing rooms Axe, I don't have _anything_ to be jealous of."

This caused a blush almost as red as the crimson tones of his spiky care to spread across his face, but he was able to recover quickly with "Oh, so you've been checking me out, have you?"

"I'd rather check out a female fashion model."

"Ouch, Riku. That wounded my tender heart."

"Or lack thereof."

'You sound like Seph now." Axel grunted, sliding down to the floor and crossing his arms as though in deep though. "I think he's rubbing off on you."

"Hell no."

"Professor Riku? Can you help me with my grammar homework?"

"Shut up Axe."

"I mean, you're meeting your future boyfriend on a dating sight! Holy fuck Riku, you're like the Seph of our generation!"

"Axel, unless you want to lose a very important part of your male anatomy, I'd suggest you shut up."

"Anatomy Riku? What fine words you use."

Riku groaned, closing his eyes as if to block out the argument he was badly loosing. "So, what did you come over for? Surely it wasn't just to torture me."

Axel grinned. "Much as I enjoy that particular activity, nope, that's not it. I wanted to see how you and your on-line boyfriend are doing."

"He's not my boyfriend Axe, he hasn't even replied yet."

"And you last checked…?"

A flush, them a mumbled "Last night."

A satisfied smirk played on Axel's face. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"For you to leave." He grumbled, staring back at the ceiling, not really caring about how harsh the comment sounded.

Axel wasn't fazed. He merely flashed another knowing smirk before standing up and tossing Riku a lazy salute before sauntering over to the window. "Now some cyber sex, I hope?"

"Go home, pervert."

Another grin. "Good night, Riku."

The resonating thump and patter of footsteps told Riku that it was safe to slip on-line without his overly perverted friend breathing down his shoulder in hopes of sensing some form of sexual tension between him and this on-line boy. The computer booted up, and Riku blinked as the bright screen briefly blinded him as it contrasted sharply with the increasing darkness of his room as night fell. He logged on to his e-mail and typed in his password, the mouse click loud in the otherwise silent room

**You have one new message from **_**spreadacrossthesky.**_** Would you like to view this message?**

Riku moved the mouse, clicking yes and watching as the message appeared on the screen.

_I'm just an average guy really, nothing special. I don't see the point of trying to be anything different. I guess I was just trying not to be noticed. I'm not used to being myself in that way. Thanks for the message_

_Spreadacrossthesky_

Riku read the message once more before it finally sunk in and he smiled, charmed by the rather shy and modest message he had been sent. He hadn't expected to meet someone so timid about his sexuality, and he found himself intrigued by the concept.

_Oh, I bet I could teach him a few 'things' about his sexuality_

Ok, whoa.

That was unexpected.

Riku groaned, leaning down in his chair as he scared at the screen, blinking a few times.

_Damn. I get one message from him, and already I'm thinking sex. Great_

He pushed himself back up, reaching over to type, humming lightly to himself as the words formed onto the screen.

_You're cautious, which shows you're a practical person. I like that, and I can appreciate that in a person_

_And I saw your picture. You're pretty cute_

It was a bit forward, he supposed, pressing the send button and watching the message disappear, but it was a dating sight.

And this little gamble good very well be his trump card.

After all, Riku always was a risk taker.

"We're going to play little a game." He said to the computer, although in reality he was talking to a young boy who was on the phone with his best girl friend, chatting the night away.

"We'll call it the game of seduction."

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x

_I wonder what Riku is talking about. Hmmm xD_


End file.
